An Uchiha's Treatment
by Lady Chiru
Summary: If it weren't for his stupid pride he wouldn't have taken a part of that stupid bet with his stupid friends . "Bed the girl and win" Easy for the handsome Uchiha Sasuke. He would definetely win this bet but would not know what it cost him. SasuSaku fic, AU. Rated M.
1. Last Weeks Trouble

**A new fiction of mine, read and don't forget to tell me what you think!  
**

**

* * *

**

**AU and slightly OOC fic**

**Chapter 1– Last Weeks Trouble**

**

* * *

One week ago, Tokyo.**

**

* * *

**

"_I just don't see a future for us Sasuke-kun"_

Her words still echoed in his ears as he stomped around the beach house looking for something expensive and probably of her's to break. The Uchiha hadn't seen this break-up coming at all. Karin had been distant and avoiding him all week but he had figured it was just because she was too busy.

_'Busy my ass.' _he snarled to himself.

He had called her and even went so low to leave her messages but she hadn't returned his calls. He had somehow managed to convince himself that she had a good reason for her absence and she would explain why once he got a hold of her.

Unfortunately for him, he was right; She did have a reason and she did explain.

"_I'm not happy at all and I don't think I can go on with this relationship... I know we had plans for this summer b-b-bu...I just... I just... c-c-can't-"_

Her voiced had cracked before she could finish her sentence and she sat down on the edge of his leather couch sobbing. He knew she wanted him to hold her but he wouldn't bring himself to crush his pride even more than it already had been crushed. So he just stood there generously distancing himself from and watched her weep silently with her hands covering her face. Even as she cried she still tried to explain some bullshit in between her sobs but every word she uttered from her lips seemed to just deepen the wound she had obliviously created in his heart.

"_I still love you so much Sasuke-kun "_

"Liar" he muttered to himself, by now he had decided against trashing his parent's beach house. He went to the minibar found in the living room and he poured himself a glass of vodka.

He had not wanted to listen to anymore of her bullshit. He wanted to tear something apart. He wanted to curse obscenities at someone. He couldn't even stand the way she was looking at him every once in awhile; her eyes were filled with pity towards him and sadness. She didn't love him she just pitied him. With the last of his pride he did all he could to remain calm on the outside as possible. If she would've loved him as much as she claimed she did she wouldn't be doing this right now. If she would've loved him... At least... At the very least... She would be happy. After those two solid years of bliss all of a sudden she wasn't happy with him?

"_Get Out"_

"_But Sasuke-kun I-I-"_

"_I said leave!"_

That had been the first time he'd yelled at her but the bitch had deserved it. To his very own surprise she made no attempt to protest against him and simply got up to straighten her skirt and then walked briskly past him towards the front-door. She had opened the door and didn't even stop to glance at him one last time.

At the very least.

...She could have done that.

But she didn't.

This all had happened 20 minutes ago and now he was sitting in the beach house alone drinking... whatever feelings he had left of him.

* * *

**Present Day, Osaka**

**

* * *

**

There was a firm knock on the apartment door. The young Uchiha grunted as he got up from his bed with nothing else but his boxers on. His head hurt from the heavy drinking he'd done last night and the knocking wasn't really helping curing his hang-over. He didn't even bother to put a pair of jeans on, he just headed straight for the door.

"Dobe, where the fuck have you been?" he snarled at his room-mate as he opened the front door..

"Sheesh, you do know it's not that hard to get up and take a shower" Naruto proclaimed waving his hand infront of his nose and ignoring his question. He walked past him in to the living room and sat down on the large leather couch and grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

"You didn't answer my question" Sasuke said coolly as he watched his friend flip through channels.

"Sorry _motheeeer, _If I'd knew you'd be here I would've gotten the fuck out ages ago" The blonde replied as Sasuke let out a low growl of annoyance.

If there was one thing Sasuke couldn't stand other than other human contact it was being left in the dark about things especially now after what Karin had done. Naruto had left for 3 days without being heard of and it had irritated the fuck out of him . Not that he usually actually wanted Naruto's company but when he had started dating Karin she was the only person he'd spend time with and he completely shut out his friends. Right now any type of distraction would do to get over Karin even Naruto's annoyance was enough he'd even agreed to Naruto's ideas and one of them was going to Osaka which really hadn't helped at all.

The whole time since they'd had gotten to Osaka Sasuke had been tense. Even now as he was standing across from his best friends his arms were crossed over his his torso as he stood there watching Naruto with a glare that could slaughter a person, awaiting silently for a reply.

"I went back to Tokyo to talk to few of our friends about our usual summer _tradition_ which has been post-poned for the past two years-" he heard Sasuke snort at him.

"I should've known that the minute you realized that I'm single all that still goes through yourhead is partying, drinking and getting laid?" He interrupted mockingly

"Teme.. We both know there's no better timing for this than now" Naruto said slowly trying to hide his excitement for this great idea he had.

He knew Sasuke wasn't the type that wouldn't even dare to talk about his break-up but he also knew Sasuke had to get out to the open air and see the perks of being single. He remembered the good old days when they used to go out almost every night and party. Back then they had no worries, no responsibilities... All they did was have fun... But then... Along came Karin.

Before Sasuke had started dating Karin he was the man. Everyone in Tokyo knew his name. They wanted to be with him, be used by him they'd do just about anything to breathe the same air as him. He couldn't blame how pathetic people would get to try get to know him. Uchiha Sasuke the son of Uchiha Fugaku who was a successful business man worldwide. Sasuke had the looks and he also came from a wealthy family with a good name, what more could a person have?

"_An actual personality..."_ Naruto thought to himself.

At the start Naruto didn't mind Karin at all. She was beautiful, smart and poised. She wasn't like the other girls who literally threw themselves at Sasuke, she wasn't a _slut... _Well at least to his knowledge she wasn't_. _She came from a rich family as well as Sasuke so it was pretty clear she wasn't after the money or fame. Sasuke's uncle Uchiha Madara had introduced them to each other but Sasuke didn't show much interest towards her at the start, he had tried to keep as much distance from her as possible.

Then something changed... suddenly Sasuke started to blow him off simply saying that he was too busy. He stopped throwing his own well known parties and week by week he would attend to less until he completely stopped going to them.

Naruto knew he had no reason to complain because this was better for him; a healthy balanced relationship with Karin. But he had to admit that he missed the guy, he missed asshole who'd always draw people to him. He missed the son-of-a-bitch that would somehow get in a fight with random guys and end up beating them up . He missed it when he'd drink his ass off and show a complete other side of himself and he especially missed the times when he would bring a bunch of good-looking girls back to the beach house. But all this stopped the minute he got closer to Karin. Naruto knew he had no reason to complain as he watched as she managed to crawl her way in to his repugnant heart just to shred it to pieces.

* * *

**One Week Ago, Tokyo**

**

* * *

**"Naru-chaaaan! Are you gonna get us in or not?" the brunette said tugging on to the blonde's sleeve.

_'Us?' _He wondered to himself.

Naruto had ran in to her and her best-friend in a bar few blocks away from the club they were about to go into. The girls name was Izumi, he had just met her and she'd already given him possibly one of the most annoying gender offending nick-name. Her best-friend though was a hottie. She had been quiet and observing her friend Izumi the whole time they were waiting outside the club. She wore a red pleated sating tube dress and man... she looked hot. The way the dress was complimenting every inch of her curves Naruto couldn't stop checking her out. It wasn't that Izumi was bad looking or anything it was just that _she _was better.

"I'm just checking to see if I know the bouncer Izumi-chaaan" He lied imitating the tone she had used earlier.

He knew almost all the bouncers of clubs in Tokyo and this bouncer was no exception. He was just buying time; thinking of a way to get rid of Izumi so he could hook-up with her friend.

"_Damnit sometimes I wish I had super-powers and make clones of myself "_ Naruto thought day-dreaming the idea.

"Could you hurry up please? All you need to do is look at the guy. Me and Satsuki are gonna leave soon" Izumi said impatiently interrupting his thoughts

_'So that's her name'_ Naruto smiled slyly.

Izumi had been a nuisance to him ever since she decided to open her big fat mouth but he expected that she'd get less irritating on the way to the club. He had never been more wrong so he had moved on to Satsuki. He knew her type of girls; clings on to her best-friend and lets her do all the talking, the type doesn't go anywhere without her friends.

All he needed to do was to get rid of Izumi... well not really get rid of her. He knew if he'd do something to make her want to leave she'd drag Satsuki with her and Satsuki wouldn't mind leaving with her and then it would be a lose-lose situation. He'd have to distract her somehow so that he could make a move on Satsuki. What he needed was a wing-man.

_'If Teme were here' _he thought.

If Sasuke would have been there he didn't eve have to ploy anything. Back in the days Sasuke just had to point at a girl and she'd be back in the beach house. Naruto would also do the same, he didn't even have to make small talk because they always knew what he really wanted. But ever since Sasuke stopped spending the nights out with him things had changed. He had to admit it everything was more fun with Sasuke.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he reached out to it. He looked at the caller id; '_Teme_.'

"That's weird" He said out loud

"What's weird?" Izumi asked only to be ignored.

It was literally 30 minutes after Karin had broken-up with Sasuke when Naruto got the phone call. He was at first surprised since it was Saturday night and on Saturday's the Uchiha was always with Karin which meant him not putting any sort of effort in associating himself with the outside world.

"Yo what's up?" Naruto had said coolly as he pressed his index finger to cover his other ear. He was outside the club but he could still hear music booming over him and he couldn't stand listening to Izumi complaining to her friend.

"She... left me" Sasuke said slowly and quietly as if he had just realized what had happened.

Naruto could tell that he had been drinking.

"What Karin left you? Did you guys get into a fight or something" he pryed pushing his luck on whether Sasuke would actually reveal something more about their recent break-up.

"Fuck if I'd know anything right now..." Naruto could tell that Sasuke was trying is hardest to keep himself together and couldn't help but feel sorry for this friend

"Hey dude you know if you need anything I'm here for you man" he said reassuringly.

He didn't miss Izumi rolling her eyes at him and Satsuki muttering things like 'let's go' or 'He's not gonna get us anywhere in he's a total nobody' but he had much better plans now which didn't involve the two-some at all.

Izumi and what's-her-face were officially history him now.

"I don't need your pity or a fucking shoulder to cry my ass off, I just want to get the fuck out this beach house" Sasuke snarled back at him.

He had gotten enough pity already.

The Uchiha wasn't mad at him that's the way he just covered his true feelings however he understood what he meant by getting out. He needed a break from Tokyo... at least for a little while. Sasuke didn't want to spend another night at the beach house. He understood that also; the whole house was filled with memories he had shared with Karin which was a reminder to him of what he had lost.

"Hey is Itachi still in New York?" by now he had everything all planned out all he needed was a yes.

"Yeah... I guess... What do you want from him?" he was clueless to Naruto's masterplan.

"He has an apartment free in Osaka _dumbass_, I say we head over there, get wasted and have a blast to welcome the summer"

That wasn't his whole plan, there was more to it he just didn't want to spill it yet. He needed to give Sasuke some mourning time which meant him drinking his ass off and slurring things like how he didn't even need the bitch in the first place. Then he'd take him out to party and meet girls to remind him what it was like to be single. Once he remembered he would be eager to get back and take over Tokyo once again and claim himself king and that's when they'd be number one.

_'Your brilliant Naruto, just awesomly brilliant'_ he smiled taking pride to himself.

"Get your ass over here" In other words that meant a "yes".

"Give me 15 minutes" Naruto complied as he remembered he had company with him.

"Sorry bitches, I've got better pla-" as he was turned he noticed that he was talking to nothing but thin air.

_'They'll regret that'_ Naruto smirked as he grabbed his phone once more.

_'Now I definitely need a wing man' _he thought as he dialled the number.

"Sai! My friend..."

**Next Chapter: You've Got D.U.M.P.E.D  
**


	2. You've Got DUMPED

A/N:

I'm sorry for the really late update, I had to re-write the chapter several times and it became longer than I expected.

Honestly I don't know how long does it actually take to go to Sapporo from Tokyo (I just googled) and I think this is how long it would take to go with a train.

Also thank you for reading and reviewing my last chapter it really motivated me to write.

* * *

**Quick Recap:**

That wasn't his whole plan, there was more to it he just didn't want to spill it yet. He needed to give Sasuke some mourning time which meant him drinking his ass off and slurring things like how he didn't even need the bitch in the first place. Then he'd take him out to party and meet girls to remind him what it was like to be single. Once he remembered he would be eager to get back and take over Tokyo once again and claim himself king and that's when they'd be number one."

* * *

**You've got D.U.M.P.E.D.**

_Wrong Place, Wrong Number_

* * *

**Couple of hours earlier, Osaka**

**

* * *

**It was noon then.

A certain pink haired girl sat nervously on the stool next to the counter waiting for her friend to arrive at the cafe they had planned to meet in. What she wore was a pair of white jean shorts with a black strapless top, as for her short pink locks she had left it open.

As she sat there each time she would hear someone entering the cafe her head would automatically snap towards the door, but to her disappointment the person was never the person she was waiting for. Giving up to the thought of her friend arriving actually on time she flipped her cellphone open and began dialing a number she already knew by heart.

"_Hey it's Idate! You know what do to after the tone." _

Sakura sighed in disappointment as she rested her elbow on the counter and pressed her palm against her cheek. She hadn't been able to talk to Idate in 3 days. Slightly tilting her head to the side she let herself drift to her day-dream's.

Idate was her current boyfriend and he had proposed to spend the summer together at this grand parents place. She had been surprised that he would want to spend the whole summer with her since they had only started dating 2 months ago. But after awhile Sakura came to a conclusion that it was because they had decided to go to... or actually they had just gotten into different schools.

Idate had been accepted in to some inconspicuous college in Sapporo whereas Sakura had landed a spot in the prestigious University of Tokyo. As impressive as this was for the young Haruno the down-side of this was that it's a 10 hour trip from Tokyo to Sapporo and it would be a challenge for both to sustain their relationship.

"_This is pretty much our first and last summer together before heading off to college"_ Sakura thought as she frowned at the idea but before she could put more thought in to their separation she heard the café door open once more.

This time she hadn't bothered to turn around to look at the door to catch a glimpse of who had entered. She knew if it were her friend Ino she'd at least make sure that everyone person in the café would know she's there.

In other words yell _loud_ for Sakura.

Her friend good friend Yamanaka Ino lived in Tokyo but she had abruptly come to Osaka to visit Sakura before she would leave off with Idate. Although she had been surprised of Ino wanting to see her all of a sudden she didn't really mind, she missed the piglet.

"Sakura-chan!" the male voice called.

It had stunned her because that voice sounded way too familiar to her own ears. She then turned around slowly to identify the person who had alleged her name.

In front of her the emerald eyed found gazing at her a blonde haired guy wearing plain grey sweatpants with a matching hoodie.

He still had the same goofy smile he always had when he saw her.

She couldn't believe it. Out of all people. It was...

"Naruto! What are you doing here? I thought you were in Tokyo.." She said not hiding her surprise as she stood up quickly from her stool to give him a warm hug.

"Oh me? I just came here to get coffee for my roommate" He answered her obviously not understanding her question as he hugged her back.

Sakura had known Naruto from high-school back when she still lived in Tokyo but then her father had gotten a job at Osaka so she had moved a year ago. Sakura was the only reason why Naruto could keep his grades up because she always sacrificed her free-time to tutor him.

That was the type of girl Sakura was; smart and a good girl. She never partied or drank. Naruto had tried to convince her to show up to one of Sasuke's well known parties last summer but she declined the offer, which was funny since he knew tons of girls who'd simply do just about anything to get stand _outside_ of those parties and catch a glimpse of the Uchiha. Unlike her other friends Sakura was different she avoided that "society" as much as possible. But it had hurt him a that she didn't want to show up there for him

Though Sakura had never met Sasuke since he went to a different high-school an expensive private school.

Even at the start when she had heard she would have to tutor Naruto she had been reluctant to tutor him he could've even sworn she hated him at one point. Then eventually she warmed up to him only to leave to Osaka a year ago.

_'We would have had a chance to get together if it wasn't for her meddling father and..."_

"Not here at the café! I mean at Osaka stupid!" she laughed jokingly at the blonde as she punched him playfully on the stomach interrupting the boy's thoughts.

"Ohhh.. at Osaka, well me and Teme and probably Sai are going to stay here for a week before heading back to Tokyo to start up the summer" Naruto told her.

"Sai's here too? If I-" Sakura started saying before being interrupted by yet another blonde.

"Naruto? Sakura!" Ino screamed as she saw the two.

She practically ran to both of them giving them a tight hug. As expected pairs of eyes from strangers glared at her for disrupting their peace.

"Ino I didn't know you'd be in town!" Naruto said sounding more excited than usual.

She let go of the two and smiled.

"Oh well you know me I couldn't start my summer without visiting forehead!" She said as she scratched the back of her head laughing nervously even Sakura picked up on it.

"Why were you so late Ino?" She asked the other blonde innocently.

Ino blinked glancing to her left and then back at her friend.

"I had to pick up some groceries before coming here" She replied quickly.

She then sat down on the stool next to Sakura and ordered some coffee for herself.

"So Naruto what are your plans for the summer?" Ino began to get rid of the silence starting to form amongst them.

"Good that you brought that up! I actually have this awesome idea!" Naruto started with his eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Since we all just graduated and might be heading to different colleges-"

"University of Tokyo" Ino and Sakura said in unison.

Surprisingly all three of them would be attending the same University. It wasn't surprising though that Naruto got to the University. He had a family with a good name and good amount of money. Sakura came from a middle-class family, she had to work harder than others to be successful. Ino also came from a somewhat wealthy family. Yamanaka's were known all over Japan.

Naruto looked at the two girls. His whole speech had gotten ruined.

"Okay screw that... the point is I want us all to spend the summer together" Naruto said flatly.

"The three of us?" Sakura said awkwardly not really growing fond of the idea.

"No not us, but with everyone from high-school back in Tokyo y'know Teme, Shikamaru, Sai, Hinata, oh and that Ten-Ten and then there's that guy... umm with the bushy eye-brows.."

"Lee-san?" Sakura added.

"Yeah him! And that Chouji and.. and..." the poor guy tried desperately to remember his peers name's.

"Yeah Naruto I think we get the point you want to spend the summer with _everyone_" Ino said growing tired of Naruto's rambling.

_'Honestly Sai could've done a better job at this_' she thought to herself.

"Okay but listen, the Hyuuga's have a beach house and also Teme has a beach house kinda close to them, we just crash in with them and we're all cool" He said convincingly nodding at both girls.

This request sounded very familiar to Sakura, and she wasn't liking it.

"Wait Naruto is this one of those summer traditions you used to have in high-school where you had to complete challenge's in order to win some sort of prize?" Sakura said skeptically, she wasn't really liking the idea.

"Ooohhh! What's the prize?" Ino gleamed clapping her hands together in excitement.

"Errm...Usually we decide the prize at the beach house where everyone is but that's pretty much it and then we throw parties like every other night" Naruto explained sensing Sakura's distress he tried to avoid the "game" topic.

"It sounds childish, it's just like playing Truth or Dare without any of the actual truth in it, only 6th graders play that game" Sakura interjected.

"That's what makes it so much _fun_ fore-head, adults playing a child's game" Ino countered.

"What do you guys say?" Naruto asked the two before they'd start a verbal war.

"I'm in!" Ino said slamming palm against the counter-top earning a couple of more glares from the other customers in the café.

"I've got other plans, sorry" Sakura said coolly turning around to take a sip of her tea.

Before Ino could open her mouth to protest Naruto quickly covered her mouth with his both hands.

"Well it's okay, it's just that everyone would have wanted to see you and I would have wanted to see you do something fun for once" Naruto said innocently.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched.

"Fun for once? What's that supposed to mean! I always-" Growing a bit irritated she spoke.

_'Oh shit' . _He really should be careful of what he says around her.

_'Retreat!'_ His instincts told him.

"Well gotta run I have other plans too!" Naruto interjected before she'd throw a fit.

He gave a quick hug to both and briskly walked/ran away from the two.

Ino and Sakura watched as Naruto left out of the café and before they knew it they were the only one's left there.

"What do you mean you have other plans?" Ino whined sounding a bit hurt by her rejection.

"Don't you remember? I'm spending the summer with Idate" Sakura reminded her softly.

She had told her this about 3 times this week over the phone and yet she still forgot.

"Honestly Sakura this is why people call you boring!" Ino exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air.

"We just graduated from high-school and you want to spend your _whole _summer in your boyfriends grand-parent's place that's a huge step of infinite boredom for you two" Ino criticized.

_'Especially since they haven't done anything yet'_ she added to herself.

Sakura though tried to explain herself.

"I know it seems a bit rushed Ino but I think it's best for our relationship" Sakura said smiling at the thought of her and Idate spending the summer together.

This summer would change her life.

"So when was the last time you even talked to him about this?" Ino quirked.

Sakura froze.

Ino saw this.

"When was the last time you talked to him in general?" She hit the jackpot... erm.. sour-spot.

"Well uhm... We did talk like... awhile ago.." Sakura responded scratching the back of her head trying to think of a way to change the topic, but she had nothing.

"Awhile ago meaning when? A minute ago? An hour ago..?" Ino asked leaning forward towards her, gently poking her forehead.

"More like three days ago" Sakura said quietly avoiding direct eye-contact with the blonde. Honestly she was praying that Ino had not heard what she said but it was true. Idate had been avoiding her now for three days, he hadn't even bothered to return her calls.

…

Silence.

….

A chair shifting.

…

Ino inhales.

…

Ino exhales.

…

"WHY THE HELL HASN'T HE CALLED YOU FOR 3 DAYS!" She shrieked causing Sakura to nearly fall over her chair.

"Ino keep your voice down!" she beseeched her friend.

"Can't you see the signs forehead! If he hasn't called you for three days he's not that interested! That's common knowledge retard!"

"He's been busy!" Sakura argued right back at her but knowing Ino she wouldn't simply let it go.

"Yeah busy avoiding you and probably screwing some other girl!" Ino whispered rather loudly. Well enough to earn some curious glances and glares from strangers.

"He's not... like that..." Sakura quietly whispered turning away from her friend.

As she spoke those words to her friend she tried to convince herself along the way.

_'He can't be like that'_

Ino then came up with an idea.

"Okay then here's the deal, if he doesn't meet up with you after today your coming with us, with me Naruto and everyone else to Tokyo" Ino said sternly pointing a finger at her.

Just the idea made her nauseous already. Bunch of kids who've just turned 18 going to a beach house to simply get wasted all summer.

Waste of her time.

"But you know me Ino, I don't party" Sakura tried to explain to her friend "I could probably review some stuff for college and read some books and-"

"Are you even hearing yourself right now?"

"Eh?" Sakura said looking innocent.

"This is our last summer before heading off to college and do you really want to head there people thinking your boring?" Ino started.

"I'm not bo-"

"Face it forehead whether or not you spend the summer with Idate your going to be boring" Ino said.

Sakura was ready to completely ignore her friend by this time.

"However we could fix that" Ino's eye's were gleaming with mischief.

A silence rose between the two until Sakura decided to break it.

"So if he does call me today" She repeated.

"No, if he does meet up with you today" Ino firmly stated.

"Then you'll leave me alone?" the pinkette questioned doubtfully.

"It'll be like you don't exist" Ino smiled.

"It's a deal then" Sakura agreed not trying to hold back the grin creeping on her face.

"You have 'till midnight fore-head" Ino reminded standing up.

_'It's on Ino-pig'._

"Oh wait!" Ino quickly remembered something "Give me your cell-phone".

Sakura obliged and handed her phone to her friend.

"Why?" she was curious.

Ino began dialing some random number.

"It's Naruto's phone-number, so when Idate blows you off you can call him and say that your coming." Ino explained with a hint of arrogance rising in her tone.

"Don't get too cocky Ino" Sakura warned her.

"Just don't delete it it took me forever to get it from him" Ino explained her friend as she handed her phone back.

The thing with Naruto was that he was _very_ irresponsible, he lost his phone almost every month.

"Why was he so reluctant to give it to you?" Sakura asked curiously as she took her phone back .

"He kept on saying he lost his phone blah.. blah.. But I know that was complete bullshit and he even called me today from that number I figured it was his" Ino then suddenly froze.

"Uhm" Sakura hadn't noticed her change of behavior instead she saved the number_._

"I... need to go now" Ino said finally.

"Already? But I was planning to leave with Idate tomorrow" She pouted to her friend.

Sakura really didn't want Ino to leave yet she wanted to catch up on things. She wanted to hear about others. Hear about who liked who, who's broken-up, who's dating and all other kinds of stuff.

"I'll come visit you tomorrow then" Ino promised her.

"Yeah!" She smiled.

* * *

Ino was walking down the busy street rather quickly constantly turning around to the direction of the café she had just left. She kept on bumping on to people because she couldn't help being so paranoid, one wrong step, one wrong word and it could've been over.

She screwed up back there. Saying Naruto had called her earlier that day which was why she froze.

She was supposed to not have seen Naruto at all. Luckily Sakura hadn't noticed a thing. Well that's what she figured.

Suddenly she felt someone grasping her arm, yanking her deep into a dark alley.

Identifying the person she began her bitching.

"Why the hell did you go to the café Naruto! I was supposed to do the talking! Sheesh I don't get you men! You come all the way to Tokyo to get me to convince Sakura to do this and that and then you come and blow it!" She beseeched at the boy throwing her hands up.

So what had Naruto been up to ever since Sasuke announced his break-up? Well starting up the summer and in order to have the best summer he could imagine _everyone_ had to be involved. He called everyone and they all were down for it. Some even offered to help out to get the "impossible two" to show up.

Convincing Sasuke was easier than he'd thought he had just said "Hn." and for the rest of the night he'd gone back to his taciturn self.

Maybe he missed the company of others?

Pffft...! That wasn't the Sasuke he knew.

Now Sakura ended up being a challenge he had to get some extra help. Ino was perfect for the job.

"Yeah sorry bout' that..." He said laughing and scratching his head. "I just got really carried away with this summer idea and I just couldn't help but go there when I saw her sitting alone there.." his eyes softened.

"Your lucky I made a deal with her!" Ino said still half-mad at him.

For a minute there Naruto thought they had failed.

"Really? What deal? Tell me! Tell me!" the blue eyed boy was all excited now.

"All we have to do is avoid her not seeing Idate today, he went out of town with his friends couple of days ago, Sai went to "see" him and took his phone which is why Sakura thinks he's ignoring her" Ino said mischievously.

She was evil.

"Your a horrible friend Ino" Naruto said, but he wouldn't lie, he very much liked the plan.

"It's Shikamaru who came up with this plan not me, besides he said all we need to do now is to not let Idate meet up with Sakura" Ino explained. "We've already got the upper-hand here, the more time apart she spends from Idate the more she's going to doubt their relationship"

Ino had her ways of convincing the genius Shikamaru to help them out. If it would have been any other person asking Shikamaru to help he would have found it too troublesome for him. Naruto though was always bothered by this and was too dense to realize Shikamaru had a thing for Ino.

"Hey, hey.. When's Idate coming back?" Naruto questioned.

"Sai said he'd be here around some time in the afternoon"

"Yoooosh! Well your job is done here Ino"

"No this was actually kinda fun, I just really want her to enjoy this summer y'know and loosen up a bit" Ino said with a soft smile.

When had Sakura become such a study freak?

"Yeah me too " Naruto agreed.

For a moment there they just stood there and smiled at the thought of this summer. If Sakura would agree this summer would be beyond awesome

"Hey I heard about Karin and Sasuke what happened?" Ino suddenly asked changing the topic

"She dumped him and went off to New York or something" Naruto was irritated as he told Ino.

"Why New York?" Ino frowned.

"She apparently always wanted to be some kind of actress/model or something I have no idea why she left Teme for that though" .

_'And why she couldn't just be straightforward with him'_

Ino nodded.

"How is Sasuke doing?"

"Honestly I don't know, the guy doesn't like opening up to people" Naruto explained "Well..That's an Uchiha for you" He then added with a smile.

* * *

Back in the apartment of his brother Onyx eyes trailed after the cars passing by far below him.

The Uchiha's expression lay as unreadable as ever as he leaned against the cold wall next to the big apartment window. You couldn't really call it a window what he was looking through, it was more like a see-through wall and you could see almost the whole city that lay beneath him.

This is how his day's had been treating him ever since he arrived to Osaka. He'd stare at something blankly whilst drinking some strong alcoholic beverage and the next day he would wake up with a hangover.

Not that he minded, he preferred this much more than being suffocated in that damn beach-house.

"Your out of milk" He heard someone calling from the kitchen.

Sasuke didn't even turn to acknowledge the said person that had spoken to him.

"Hn." He barely reacted to his voice all he did was watch the cars passing by.

Leaving him so effortlessly.

Fucking cars.

_"I- I still love you"_ a voice echoed in the back of his head.

A scowl took place in his face whilst an unknown anger suddenly riled up in him. He clenched his fist tightly ready to disintegrate the window that stood before him.

However Uchiha Sasuke wasn't the type to exhibit his feelings around the presence of others so he abandoned the idea.

He'd stay collected.

He wouldn't let this crush him.

He then stood up from the wall he was leaning against. Deciding then that he would go out for a walk. Swiftly he walked towards the apartment door only to have his way blocked by someone.

"But I don't think Naruto would-" Sasuke shoved him out of his way, rather more aggressively than he needed to.

Sai almost fell but he regained his balance quickly.

His own damn fault for blocking him.

"I don't care." Sasuke interjected coldly before Sai could speak again.

Sai could sense based on his expression, which was a look that could send you far into depths of hell, that something wasn't right with Sasuke's mood today.

Usually he was quiet and occupied with his own thoughts. Today he was showing more emotions than usual.

Unfortunately, Sai completely misinterpreted his feelings.

"Are you acting this way because you feel sexually frustrated?" Sai asked bluntly.

Sasuke blinked.

The nerve he had.

"_I will slaughter your family_" he responded with a dangerous tone.

"Did I say something wrong?" Sai questioned innocently not seeing the harms of his words.

He was rewarded with a stronger, colder and more intense glare from Sasuke.

"Out of my way" He commanded with all superiority resounding from his voice.

Sai finally subdued and backed off without a word another word escaping him.

And what followed was the front-door being slammed close.

Sasuke had left the building.

_'He's obviously not in a good mood' _What Sai knew was that now the worst thing you could do is try to talk to Sasuke.

At times he convinced himself that Uchiha Sasuke could kill a man without any remorse nor hesitation.

"You need to get laid" He said once he knew Sasuke was out of earshot.

Maybe he was a virgin? That could explain why these type of topics were sensitive to him.

Sai stood there pondering for awhile.

Was he really?

* * *

Sakura flopped on her bed, lying on her stomach she began dialing once again the same number, as usual and as usual it went straight to the receiver.

"Listen Idate, I don't know what's happened or why your ignoring my calls... but I'm going to call your brother really soon and ask him what's up" Sakura firmly gave him the ultimatum.

_'Have I gone nuts? It's only been three days'_ She sighed as she turned to her side.

It was then when something caught her eye. On the table across the room there was a picture of her smiling happy with...

_'Ino.'_

"_You have 'till midnight fore-head!"_

_'I can't lose to her'_

She then jumped up from her bed filled with new-found determination, she wasn't going to let Ino win this one. She would have the best summer of her life and that summer would be spent with her boyfriend Idate.

No-one else.

Only him.

She grabbed her cellphone and walked to the table to grab her phone book. Idate lived with his brother Ibiki. She had only met him once and hoped to never have to meet again.

Scary guy.

She nervously dialed the number and then pressed the phone against her ear.

_Beep._

It was ringing but no-one was picking up.

_Beep._

_'He could have gotten into an accident...'_

_Beep._

Her thoughts were interrupted with the sound of the phone being picked up..

_Bee-._

"Idate here" stated the voice on the other side.

Wait a fucking minute.

He was home?

She could feel her face turning red, the burning sensation of pure fury.

"Why haven't you been returning my calls!" Sakura practically shrieked not trying to hide how hurt she had been.

"Oh, I lost my phone" Idate responded acting as calm as ever.

The nerve he had.

"Why didn't you then call me and tell me, I haven't seen you or talked to you for three days Idate" It sounded as if she was about to cry, but Sakura knew better than to cry over a guy.

"Yeah I went out of town with couple of my friends, I was going to call and tell but then I couldn't find my phone, I just got back like 10 minutes ago" He justified his actions.

There was a silence between the two. Sakura just didn't know what to say, she didn't want to accuse him of anything, the guy had simply lost his phone and he couldn't call her.

"Listen, I really want to see you... and talk about... our summer" Idate spoke softly with unexplained hesitation.

The way his tone suddenly changed melted her.

He couldn't see how those words had caused a smile to jump on her face, she had already forgotten that he'd ignored her for 3 days.

"Meet me at the peer at 10 o'clock then" She answered back softly.

"I won't be late" He said and then hung up.

* * *

"I need a shower" the brunette sighed as he ended the phone call with his girlfriend.

This was just great.

The first thing he get's home he's awarded with a call from his hysteric girlfriend.

Maybe he would've borrowed his friends phone to call her and inform her of his absence, but he didn't even remember her number.

Maybe he could've gone to her house and told her, but he couldn't be bothered to.

Somewhere deep within him he was glad he lost his phone, he had an excuse of why he hadn't talked to her and wouldn't have to deal with the whole _"Why do you have to leave Idate?"._

He flopped on his couch and reached out for the remote.

He heard his doorbell ring.

"It's open!" he yelled back.

_'Now this is just great' _ Idate thought sarcastically.

"Idate-kun!" heard an annoying high-pitched voice it could be no other than..

"Ino." He responded.

Ino smiled at him. He didn't really know her but Ino acted like they'd known each other from birth. He eyed her choice of clothing. Purple tank top with a short black skirt.

"Your not busy are you? I just wante-"

"Actually I'm really busy right now, sugar. If you wouldn't min-" He attempted to sweet talk her the hell out of his house.

The boy tried his best to get rid of her. But he knew getting rid of Ino isn't that easy.

"Oh great I'll make myself at home!" She stated erasing all that he had said.

Idate followed her to his kitchen not hiding his irritation at the woman.

"So what are your plans tonight?" Ino pryed whilst grabbing some orange juice out of his fridge.

"Nothing really important" He said watching as she drank all his juice from the carton.

"Have you talked to Sakura yet" Ino exhaled as she finished her drink.

"I just did" Idate responded.

For a minute there it looked like she had choked on the juice but she regained herself quickly.

"What? Are you going to see her later tonight?" Ino asked anxiously.

_'No. No. No. No. NO!' _she begged in her thoughts

"Yeah." He obliviously contradicted her.

That was all the blonde needed.

"Oh that's cool I hope you two have a great summer, I need to go now, I forgot to wash my cat" Ino muttered quickly.

"Wa-" Idate tried to explain her something else but the blonde had already bolted out of the house.

_This_ was just great.

* * *

It was 9.30 then.

She was already dressed by that time. Wearing her favorite clothes, a blue short summer dress and her personal favorite straw hat.

She put her flip-flop's on and stared out of the window into the sun that was setting. Sakura always loved sunset's, she wished that she would have planned to meet Idate earlier to share the moment together.

Starting now her life would begin.

She gazed at the picture on her table which had her and Ino laughing.

* * *

**Flashback; About 2 years ago.**

**

* * *

**

"Sakura you missed it!" Ino exclaimed as they were walking down the hallways of the school towards outside. Konoha Academy was the school's name, it was the best public school in Tokyo however it was inferior to the private schools Tokyo had.

At this point they were in the second year of their High-school.

"Missed what?" Sakura said raising a brow already knowing exactly what she was talking about.

She knew she couldn't avoid the topic so she did her best to delay it, poorly.

"You weren't at Sasuke's end of the summer party, poor Naruto was almost crying because of it" Ino laughed.

"I told him many times I wasn't going to come... The idiot just wouldn't listen" Sakura explained sounding frustrated.

Naruto had been begging her the whole summer and she had been declining every single time. The day before the party Naruto got so much on her nerves she simply said "I'll see then". Naruto understood it as an "yes". Sakura ended up breaking her so-called promise along with his reckless heart.

They reached to the main exit of the school where they spotted a dark indigo haired girl rushing out.

"Oi, Hinata!" Ino yelled after her.

It startled the girl and she stopped on her tracks. She turned slowly around to face Ino. Once she did her expression looked relieved for some odd reason.

"Hey Ino, hey Sakura" She said meekly with a soft smile forming on her light skin.

They both greeted with the usual "How are you" and "Fine" until going back to their usual conversing.

"Where's that idiot anyway I was supposed to tutor him and he bailed" Sakura complained "Did you happen to see him Hinata?".

"Why would you think that?" Hinata shot at her quickly.

Hinata then realized her words and became really embarrassed, her face turning red, she turned away from the pinkette ashamed at her actions.

"No reason" Sakura responded with a soft smile sensing her embarrassment, she probably had her reasons to be moody. "I really should know him better, he's probably still sleeping, probably still lost in summer".

Hinata nodded and Ino simply gave the indigo a hard stare. She wanted to say something more but she didn't feel it was appropriate or any of her business. This was then when Ten-ten decided to pop-up with her camera.

"Say cheese!" She had yelled from behind them taking a picture of their backs.

They all abruptly turned to her.

"What are you a paparazzi?" Ino sarcastically commented.

"Nope. I'm just capturing memories" She said showing Ino her tongue.

"I... I... don't look good in pictures" Hinata spoke quietly moving next to Ten-ten avoiding being taken a pictures of.

Ten-ten was about to ask Hinata something at that moment when she was standing next to her. But she kept on deciding against and for it. In the end she just gripped her camera ready to take a picture.

This was when Sakura noticed they were both acting weirdly.

Ino wrapped her arm around Sakura's shoulder and pulled her close.

Hinata kept on peering behind her as if she was scared of something. Ten-ten was still debating on something to herself, it seemed to really bother her and she wouldn't take the picture. Ino grew irritated of this.

"Fine, I'll admit it to get rid of this tension!" Ino started getting the attention of all three girls. "I tried to seduce Uchiha Sasuke but it didn't work! He's gay! He must be homosexual! I firmly believe Uchiha Sasuke enjoys butt-sex!"

Sakura was the first to burst out laughing. She knew that Uchiha Sasuke was every girls favorite topic in the school but she had never actually met the guy, but from the stories she heard of him almost everyday it felt like she practically knew him.

Ten-ten joined her with laughter, Hinata giggled silently, after Ino realized what she'd just said she also laughed at her own stupidity.

* * *

That was when Ten-ten snapped the picture that was now standing proudly on Sakura's desk.

She smiled softly at the picture. A part of her always regretted that she neglected her friends during the summer.

She then remembered she should atleast have the decency to call and tell she wasn't going with them. Grabbing her cell and turning to look at the sunset, she began dialing the number Ino had given her.

* * *

Sasuke hadn't noticed when he had decided to sit down. But suddenly he found himself sitting on a bench in an abandoned beach.

Across him there was a sun slowly fading in front of him.

He wasn't paying attention to the sunset at all. It didn't really interest him, there would always be another one tomorrow and the day after.. hell there would always be a sunset and he'd always not be interested.

_"I want to be famous one day, even if just for a moment, I still want to be' _She had said in bed once. He hadn't responded to her.

_"I want to go to New York, be a model or something" _He had ignored her, it was just talk anyway.

_"Everyone would be so jealous! Wouldn't they Sasuke-kun!" _He ignored her.

_"Japan's gotten dull don't you think?" _He ignored.

_"The same people everyday..." _Ignored.

_"I- I can't do this anymore Sasuke-kun"_ That was the last conversation they had, which followed to his solitude.

Because of this he needed any type of "distraction".

Which was why he had agreed to do Naruto's stupid summer idea. Yes, initially both of them came up with the idea to annually trash both the Uchiha and Hyuuga beach house. But then Naruto started adding games in it.

Well Sasuke referred to them as challenges. They were stupid and they'd vary, everyone would get one challenge and they'd have to complete it by the end of the summer. If you wouldn't do the challenge you'd be banished.

Sasuke had always completed his challenge's with ease. It wouldn't take him more than a week. He never lost and certainly never would give up on a challenge. It was sort of a pride issue and especially with the guys a big competition.

Thinking about these, he deduced this summer would be no different.

With this summer not single thing would change.

Just then he felt his cellphone vibrate in his pocket.

His initial guess was that it was Naruto whining about him being gone but as he answered he was proven wrong.

He was annoyed already that he had been taken away from his thoughts. Whoever the caller was, was about to get it. One should know to never approach an Uchiha when he's in a bad mood.

"Oi." he spoke.

"Umm... hello... is this Naruto?" the female voice responded.

He was slightly confused with annoyance for a second. Was she an idiot? If you call Uchiha Sasuke why the hell would you reach Uzumaki fucking Naruto?

Where the hell did she get his number anyway?

"No." he replied flatly.

"Well... Ummm.. I was given this number to reach him... because I was supposed to see him again and..."

It all dawned to the Uchiha. She must have been some random girl Naruto slept with and to evade her he gave her Sasuke's number saying that it was his. He used to do this all the time in their 2nd year of high-school but by now he expected him to have stopped this habit.

The Uchiha certainly hadn't stopped his habit of telling these girls off.

"Why don't you stupid girls ever realize when someone isn't interested in you" he spat to the girl he even barely knew.

"Excuse me?" her tone changed from unsure to someone who had been deeply insulted but the Uchiha went on oblivious to the kind of damage he was causing her.

"If he happened to give a single fuck about, which I doubt he does, don't you think would have at least had the decency to call you" Sakura's eyes widened.

"You don't know anything about me!" she roared at the phone.

Who the hell did he think he was? Some kind of god who could judge people flat? Why had Ino give his number and not Naruto's, was this her idea of a joke?

"I know enough that you'll be heart-broken soon enough" he mocked her, she was silent for awhile.

Once again he had won yet another argument.

Well he knew he couldn't have lost it in the first place. This is what happened to all the girls Naruto slept with. Naruto would avoid and avoid them until they left him alone and she would be no different.

There were some girls though who didn't deserve it.

"Your some kind of cynical shit-head who probably wasn't able to handle his own relationship so you need to bash everyone who has a good one!" she couldn't help but feel triumphed by her come-back because it had left the Uchiha silent.

How the hell was a one-night stand with Naruto a relationship? Don't tell me he slept with a psycho.. Crazy woman, what the fuck did she know about him anyway?

What both of them didn't know though why was it so that neither one could hang up the phone and let the other party be rather than having this pointless argument with a stranger.

"Really? Your claiming that your in an healthy relationship, when was the last time you spoke him anyway?" He wouldn't let this woman get the last of his pride.

"Today! I spoke to him today!" She yelled without holding back, she wasn't really sure though who was she talking about anymore.

She was letting her feelings take over her and spoke as she felt. Sasuke on the other hand stayed calm and collected throughout her bickering.

"What did she dump you for anyway? I bet it was because your ugly!"

He snorted.

That was all she got?

_Oh please._

"Don't worry your face at least matches your personality" She said mockingly.

"I assume your a 5-year old, did you know that you think like one?" Before Sakura could respond to him she glanced her clock

_10.06_

_'Shit! I'm late!'_

She immediately hung up the phone not bothering to respond him as soon as she saw the time.

"You know what, fuck you! Enjoy the rest of your life being **alone**!" she yelled at the disconnected phone out of frustration and bolted out the door.

She could never have the balls to tell off someone like that.

After the phone call was disconnected the Uchiha stood up from his seat and vacated the area.

_'Annoying.'_

He had obviously had her there and he knew it. If there was one thing... Okay there was many things he despised but this also goes to the list. He despised dumb girls who sleep with guys they've just met and expect them to propose the next day.

Okay maybe he was exaggerating a bit, but in the end he knew what all girls were after.

_Happily ever after._

Idiots. All of them.

He would never want to hear from her again. Ever.

Yet for some reason though, maybe to humor himself he saved her number.

* * *

Far from the two quarrelers another two people were up to no good.

"Don't you think this is a bit wrong" Sai questioned the blonde.

They were crouching behind bushes staring at a house. Well not at the house but the person in it.

_Idate._

Soon after his clash with Sasuke, Sai had a received a phone-call from Naruto, ushering him to meet him at this address. He was very familiar with the address because he had been there earlier. About 3 days ago when he pretended to be the plumber and managed to steal Sakura's boyfriend's phone.

He should return it sometime.

"Ino said that he was going to meet up with Sakura-chan later tonight and if he does she won't come back with us to Tokyo" Naruto explained with a slight panic in his tone.

As soon as Ino had talked to Idate she called Naruto and told her about their meeting. So Naruto had decided to take matters in to his own hands. **Whatever it takes, **Idate would not get past them.

"But still don't you think this is a bit wrong?" Sai repeated.

The blonde ignored his question.

This was no time for negativity.

"It's 2-on-1, we can't lose to him" Naruto confidently spoke not hiding his new-found excitement.

"I think there are better ways to handle this situation rather than an _ambush, _Naruto" Sai wouldn't have agreed to do any of this but this was the first time he got invited to this whole summer thing and he didn't want to do anything to cause Naruto to dis-invite him.

So he just went with it.

He felt somewhat bad for Sakura though. They were ruining her date just so Naruto could get his long-time crush to spend the summer with him, why else would he go through all this?

Ever since she left. All Naruto did was talk about her, it got on everyone's nerve and when he didn't talk about Sakura he'd whine about Sasuke not spending time with him.

Sai in his head had decided the only reason he was doing this was to make sure Naruto wouldn't do anything too stupid for Sakura's sake.

He too wanted her to accompany them in the summer, but not like this.

Just then he heard the door open.

Both Naruto and Sai snapped out of their thoughts.

_'Idio-' _The light skinned friend thought as he saw the gleam in Naruto's eyes.

"Okay Sai! Here we go!" Naruto practically roared jumping out of the bushes launching himself at Idate who had just left his house.

"Naruto wai-" Sai was too late. This was as far as his support would reach. He'd mentally root for him but he wouldn't assist him anyhow in assaulting Sakura's current boyfriend.

He heard struggle between the two. A lot of cursing then finally it all ceased to a dead silence.

Curiosity struck Sai and he stood up.

And soon after he was struck by surprise.

What he saw was his blonde friend laying on the ground out of breath and sort of beaten up and Idate standing next to him brushing the dirt off his pants.

"This is just fucking great!" he exclaimed before taking off not even sparing a look at Sai. Thankfully.

Sai approached the blonde and reached his hand out for him to grab.

"I... almost... had him" Naruto said in between breaths rolling over to his stomach.

"I'll call Ino"

* * *

"_Don't you think he would've at least had the decency to call you"_

Those words hadn't left her thoughts ever since she had talked to Mr. Mystery-Arrogant- Know-it-all – King Asshole.

She stopped running and stood still consumed with her doubts.

Why didn't Idate call her? He could've borrowed his friend's phone? He could've used a pay phone? He could've even come over to her place to inform her. What kind of boyfriend leaves without a word for 3 days and acts as if he's done nothing wrong once he returns.

Why wasn't he even sorry?

She was now at the the abandoned beach where the peer was located at nearby. To catch her breath she found herself sitting down on a bench.

"Why did you have to confuse me!" She yelled out to the open sky knowing that there would be no answer.

She grabbed her phone from her purse and went to her dialed numbers. She looked at the number one last time and pressed "delete".

"_Idiot"_ she whispered to herself.

What did he even know about her and Idate anyway? Besides he was referring to Naruto not her boyfriend.

No.

She had sworn to herself this would be the best summer she would have and not a single soul could stop her.

With her regained confidence she stood up.

_'10.36'_her cellphone showed her.

* * *

Idate had arrived at the peer thirty minutes late.

He knew Sakura would forgive her if he said he was really sorry. And he knew Sakura would wait there until he showed up. What he didn't know though that she would be late herself.

Frustrated at the lack of her promptness he turned to leave.

That's when he spotted her making her way to him across the peer.

He smiled at her but she didn't return the smile.

"Dammit Naruto! all you had to do was to keep him busy, not try and fail to knock him unconscious, we're not trying to go to jail here!" Ino scolded the idiot as she arrived at the scene.

"He's got fast reflexes! And Sai you were supposed to help!" He whined to his friend who was standing across him.

"We should get going" Sai ignored his whining. "Where would they be even?" he questioned Ino.

Ino thought for awhile. Then she remembered.

"She's such a romantic, she'd of course meet up with him in a meaningful place. The peer, it's like her second home" Ino claimed.

"Where is it?" Naruto asked her.

He was starting to get all jumpy again.

"It's like 5 minutes away, not that far, if we run we'll get there in a minute" Ino explained the two.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go guys!" Naruto cheered on spontaneously and bolted to a run.

"You don't even know the direction idiot!" Ino yelled after him.

"We better go before he does something more stupid" Sai told her and they both ran after the hopeless blonde.

"Why haven't you been answering my calls Idate?" the pinkette pryed from the brown haired boy who's eyes now refused to meet hers.

_'Haven't we been through this before'_ He mentally sighed.

He was tired of explaining, he just wanted to get this over with to talk about the summer and his plans. The boy swallowed the lump he had in his throat and then finally turned his head to face her.

A long silence followed after his brown eyes finally met Sakura's emerald one's.

She was wearing a short baby blue summer dress and her favorite straw hat.

They were standing there, on the peer, in front of them nothing but the open lifeless sea. The sun had already fallen only to be replaced with couple of stars in the night sky. The thick silence between the two couldn't even be concealed well enough by the dawdling waves.

"I don't want to do this anymore" he said flatly whilst non-nonchalantly shrugging to himself.

In that moment the wind escalated and threw her straw hat off from her head towards the sea that had awoken now with furious waves.

It was like a scene in a movie.

But Sakura stood there stiff, staring at the boy standing before her with nothing but utter confusion escaping gaze.

She was shocked.

"Y-you're dumping me? W-why? W-hat... what did I do wrong?" she asked trying to keep her voice together.

Lately she knew he was distancing himself from her. But she never let it bother her because they were going to spend the whole summer together. And now out of the blue he wanted to dump her.

As she stood there tears were threatening to fall but she couldn't... she couldn't abuse her pride anymore than this. She knew deep down Idate wasn't even anything close to being worth her tears.

_'Don't cry'_

"It's nothing personal" he started.

_'You're better than this'_

"But you know this is our last summer before heading off to college"

_'M-much better than this'_

"And I've been thinking I shouldn't devote it to one girl"

_'Y-you.. d-d-deserve better'_

"Especially a boring girl like you"

Hold a fuck a minute.

_'Boring?'_

As he said those last words something inside her stirred, her sadness slowly but steadily fueling to something worse. Much worse.

Anger.

And not just any anger; a wrath of a woman.

**Slap.**

One hell of a echoing slap from one hell of a furious girl.

"Don't you dare think you're better than me!" She shrieked at the guy who was now holding the tip of his fingers against his swollen cheek.

Maybe, maybe if he would've not said that last part, then maybe, just maybe she could've easily started crying. But she didn't because he wasn't worth it, any of it.

"Because I can do much better than this!" She then turned on her heels and stomped away from the scene leaving her ex standing there dazed at what had just happened.

"Sakura-chan!" someone else had yelled but the pinkette ignored the said person.

* * *

"Let's go after her!" Naruto yelled to the other two as he watched his friend depart from the peer.

Ino though was quick to disagree with him.

"No Naruto. We need to give her some space." She reasoned grabbing Naruto's shoulder to pull him back.

They had watched the whole scene happen. They were first talking however they were too far to be heard and it was too dark to see their expressions.

They had no clue of what was going on.

Then they saw Sakura slapping him.

"That's my girl!" Naruto had rooted and soon after hushed by Ino.

After that what followed was a shriek directed towards Idate and she stomped off.

"We should head back" Sai suggested when they saw Idate finally leaving the peer.

Naruto whined but in the end he complied.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll check up on her tomorrow, right now she needs space" Ino had tried to comfort him.

But the scowl didn't leave his face.

"If Sai would've helped me, I could've kicked Idate's ass and Sakura-chan wouldn't hurt like this" he complained as they walked.

"We can't do anything about it anymore Naruto" Sai told him.

"We can go to the nearest bar and come up with a what-to-do next plan" Ino then said.

No-one protested.

* * *

**Present Time, Osaka**

**

* * *

**

Time got out of hand as they went to "plan". They ended drinking too much forgetting completely about Sasuke and staying in Ino's hotel room for the night. In the morning though the first thing they decided to do was to pay the Uchiha a visit.

As the threesome reached the elevator of the apartment complex, Naruto stopped to say something.

"Listen... I think it would be better if I went first and tried to cheer Teme up" Naruto suggested to the other two.

Both Ino and Sai nodded in agremeent, deciding on waiting down there another ten minutes. After the minutes had passed the two finally got in the elevator to follow Naruto's trail.

"The spare key's are under the mat" Naruto had instructed him before leaving.

Sai flipped the mat where he found the silver key Naruto was talking about. Putting it through the lock he unlocked the door. He and Ino walked in the apartment. The only light that shone was the one coming from the television where they found Naruto seated across it on the leather sofa and Sasuke standing next to him.

"..better timing for this than now" Naruto had just finished explaining something.

"We leave today" He ordered clearly ignoring Naruto as he spotted Ino and Sai entering the scene.

Naruto and Ino glanced at each other with panic written all over their face. Despite all Sai's face remained neutral.

Naruto didn't like this; they had almost gotten Sakura all they needed was more time.

"Hey, hey, wouldn't you think it's better if we stay a bit longer?" Naruto said trying to sound cheery.

"No." Sasuke flatly responded.

"What's with him anyway?" Ino whispered to Sai.

"Earlier he was feeling a bit deprived" Sai explained to her.

This caught Ino's curiosity.

"Deprived? Deprived of what?" Ino asked out loud and this caught Naruto's attention.

"What's Teme deprived of?" He turned to question Sai.

Immediately Sasuke rose up from the couch sending Sai another cold glare. Unfortunately for all, Sai didn't pick up on it.

"He needs sex" Sai said bluntly.

Ino's and Naruto's eye's widened with shock. Sasuke stood there frozen still. Filled with fury and slight embarrassment.

"And when I brought this up to him he became very upset, I was under the assumption he reacted this way because he'd never had intercourse".

He would _murder_ Sai. Bring him back to life and yet again _slaughter _him. He'd do this multiple times and when he was finally done he would piss on his grave.

A thin coat of blush was appeared on Ino's cheeks. Naruto stood there perplexed not knowing what to say. He knew for a fact that Sasuke wasn't a virgin and he also knew he didn't like his private-life being discussed amongst others.

"Have you Sasuke?" Sai questioned him softly.

"Get. Out." His tone was even colder than it was before.

Ino of course was the first to go. Naruto grabbed Sai and pushed him through the door.

"Run for your life!" He yelled as they vacated the apartment.

Sasuke could've sworn he saw red hair flailing as Naruto ran out the door. Now he was starting to see illusions. Sasuke clenched his fist tightly.

The shadow of his past was back again.

* * *

_**One of my greatest regrets in this life is that I can't say "Hello" to you again for the first time.**_

_**~By Me**_

_**

* * *

**_

I hope I didn't rush with the whole SasuSaku thing. I just didn't want you guys to get bored of just reading about their separate lives. Also I'm sorry about the constant Naruto scenes, there's going to be less of him in the future. Anyway the real stories about to begin from here these first chapters were just a long prologue. I'm so excited! I have so many tricks up my sleeve.


	3. The Game

**A/N: Wohoooo I'm back after 3 years! I'm sorry for the incredibly extremely super-duper-uber late update. It's just that I kept on blowing off writing the third chapter and eventually completely for about it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Game**

* * *

"And tell me dumbass why are we here again waiting for a chick I don't even know and a girl who nearly raped me at my party once" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

He, Naruto and Sai were standing outside Tokyo train station next to the car they came with.

"Ino would never do such a thing! How dare you accuse her of that!" Naruto said to his raven haired friend.

"She practically threw herself on top me in my bed-" Sasuke started only being cut off by Naruto.

"Anyway I promised Sakura-chan this would be the best summer she would ever have and to start it off we need to pick her up from the train station" Naruto said happily beginning to day-dream about her.

"Is this the same Sakura you have been in love with since elementary?" Sasuke asked. He wondered why he bothered to give a damn about Naruto's longest crush.

Unlike all his other friends he hadn't gone to Konoha Academy. All his school year he had been in a prestigious private school. He had never met this girl Sakura yet he already knew so much about her thanks to Naruto who just would not stop rambling about her. A part of him resented her for the fat he kept blowing Naruto off and would not answer his feelings. Although he _never_ showed it, he indeed did care about his best friend and wasn't happy about the fact that the girl who kept on breaking his heart would now stay in the beach house with them.

"Naruto! Sai!" he snapped from his thoughts.

His eyes travelled to where the voice had come from and he saw two girls approaching him. The 'man rapist' Ino and _her._

Sakura went and wrapped her arms around Naruto who in return squeezed her tightly. Sasuke swore he had never seen him this happy.

'_What's so special about her anyway?'_ Sure she was an attractive girl and the short white summer dress she wore did accentuate her beauty. Her creamy long legs and…

'_Stop it. Naruto called dibs on her like a life-time before you' _He let out out a frustrated sigh as he tore his eyes away from her. This didn't go unnoticed by Sai and Ino.

Next she hugged Sai. This was brief and really emotionless. Nothing special. Moving on.

She turned to look at Sasuke. When their eyes locked he felt his heart sink. He honestly hadn't seen a girl that looked this before. Yes her hair color was a bit peculiar with it being pink and all but there was more to her. Her heart-shaped faced, emerald eyes, cute small button nose, plump pink lips. He analyzed her face quickly. She looked so pure and innocent yet there was something sexy about her.

"Hi! I'm Haruno Sakura" She said with a smile. He swore he had heard that voice before.

He didn't say anything back to her just gave her his trademark 'cool guy' nod. She was a bit taken back by this but shrugged it off.

* * *

Sakura had been worried about the car ride being silent and awkward. But luckily for them they had Naruto who would not stop rambling.

"This summer's going to be amazing guys!" Naruto chirped joyously.

"This is the the 10th time you've said that, get creative dobe" Sasuke said.

Sakura couldn't help but snicker a bit. It seemed like there was absolutely no one in this planet who could actually stand Naruto. Sasuke glanced at her from the car mirror as her head started to turn to meet his stare he looked away.

Sakura could not help but notice Sasuke's cold attitude.

'_Is he like this all the time' _

She wondered how he and Naruto could be best friends they were complete opposites.

'_Well one has something the other one doesn't'_

She kept staring at the back of his head. He truly was handsome. She could even dare to say the most handsome looking guy she had seen in her life. Now she finally understood why he was such a big deal back when they were in high school.

She knew that a plain ordinary girl like her would never have a chance with the Uchiha Sasuke. Besides she was boring. Idate had said it, Ino had said. Everyone else was probably thinking it.

"What's wrong Sakura you look sad" Ino noted as she saw her friends expression change.

"Nothing I'm fine Ino" She said quickly

"Are you sure you look-"

"Hey Naruto has your phone been stolen or something I tried calling you a few days ago but someone idiot picked up and lashed out at me" Sakura said trying to divert the topic

"Huh? Call me? I lost my phone in Tokyo before I came here, who the hell did you dial?" Naruto said whilst keeping his eyes on the rode.

"I have no idea, Ino gave me the number and said it was yours" Sakura turned to look at Ino.

"What did the person say? Was it a chick or a male?" Naruto interrupted before Ino could answer.

"Definitely a male. Asshole for sure. Calling me stupid and a five year old and I just told him to enjoy the rest of his life alone" Sakura explained to them.

'_It was her!' _Sasuke thought. No wonder her voice had sounded familiar. For an innocent looking girl she sure did have a foul mouth. What did she mean asshole anyway? Did she know who she was talking about? Oh right she didn't…

"I just can't believe someone would go off on a stranger like that on the phone" Sakura said

"What a douchebag" Ino stated

"Yeah, a total dickhead" Naruto added.

Sasuke was fuming inside it's not like the bitch acted any better . She was the one who called him a shit-head. She was the who called him ugly. She even told him to fuck off. Man he felt like giving his version of the story but he didn't want his identity revealed.

"Why don't you try calling the number again" Sai suggested.

'_Shit! Shit! Shit!_' the Uchiha cursed in his mind

Why the fuck was Sai even invited in the first place. He barely knew the guy. He had been a new student at that Konoha Academy and suddenly he was a part of the group?

"I deleted the number, sorry guys" Sakura said.

Sasuke had never felt so relieved.

"But doesn't Ino have the number since she was the one who gave it to you" Sai stated.

'_You just have to fuck up everything don't you Sai' _ Sasuke thought giving him a death glare which went missed by the pale guy.

"My battery's dead, I'll charge my phone once we're there and then we can call that Mr. Asshole and let him have it" Ino said.

Both Sakura and Naruto laughed. Sai gave a smile. Sasuke stayed quiet slightly relieved. Now he had to somehow get Ino's phone delete his number. For the sake of them not calling him and finding out it's him and fact that the idea that Ino had his number gave him the shivers.

"Speaking of here, we're here!" Naruto shouted as he pulled over. In front of them was the Hyuuga beach house.

"Finally!" Ino said as she got out of the the car.

They walked in the house and went to the living room where they were greeted by all the rest of the crew. Hinata, Ten-ten, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Oi everyone's here let's start the game!" Kiba shouted.

Sasuke smirked. He always won the challenge, always.

"Wait! Wait! There's a new rule, boys and girls play separately" Ten-ten said.

"What do you mean separately!? Since when!?" Kiba shouted.

"Since all you boys always have stupid sex-driven challenges that we girls hate and don't want to be a part of!" Ino shouted back at him defending Ten-ten.

"I agree that we should play this separately" Neji said now defending Ten-ten too.

"It doesn't matter how we play it you all know I'm gonna complete the challenge first and be the winner" Naruto said proudly.

'_Don't be so full of yourself Naruto' _Sasuke thought.

"Okay then!" Kiba raised his voice "Us boys are gonna go discuss our game outside while you ladies can stay inside"

"Who made you the boss anyway?" Naruto wondered as the men started walking outside leaving the girls.

* * *

"Thank god we got rid of them" Ten-ten said in relief.

"So what's this game anyway?" Sakura asked.

"There is no game. Trust me Sakura for years this game has just been a show-down between the guys while us girls don't even bother to complete our challenges. Most of the tasks are outright disgusting" Ino explained.

"So this summer the men can do their little game without us. While we pretend we are playing a game of our own" Ten-ten said chuckling a bit.

Sakura had to admit she liked this more. The moment she had heard Ino said the challenges were sex-driven she had gotten worried and not wanted to be a part of their game.

"Guess what Naruto told me" Ino said.

Curious eyes looked at her.

"Apparently Karin left Sasuke to pursue her modeling career in New York" Ino said.

"Wait that bitch thinks she can model?" Ten-ten snorted.

"Who's Karin?" Sakura asked out of curiousity.

"Uchiha Sasuke's former girlfriend" Ino explained.

Sakura couldn't help but feel bad for him. She had gotten dumped also. She knew the pain he felt. She looked outside the window where the boys were sitting in circle on the grass. Sasuke had his back to her. She stared at him sadly.

How could someone do something like that to him of all people. To her Karin was a big idiot.

Little did she know what the boys were planning.

* * *

"So same thing as before we all write down challenges and then…" Naruto started but got interrupted.

"Actually I wondered if we could spice up the game a bit" Shikamaru said.

"How exactly?" Sasuke asked now curious. To be honest he was kind of sick of the same game.

"We thought that the game lacks you know… competition" Shikamaru started explaining.

"The game's just fine as it is why do you wanna break our holy tradition!" Naruto whined.

"We're just going to make it more interesting Naruto" Shikamaru stated.

"And I repeat, how?" Sasuke asked growing impatient.

"A bet" Shikamaru said.

"A bet?" All the boys questioned in unison.

"Money sure does make the game more interesting" said Sai and everyone nodded in agreement.

"What do we bet for?" Sasuke asked.

"Sex" Shikamaru stated.

The boys blinked.

"Okay so far we have money and sex, can you explain a bit more… I'm not really following" Naruto asked.

"Okay the game we've played so far has been pretty easy and has involved strangers" Shikamaru explained.

"So why don't we make the game a little harder have a common challenge with only one winner" Shikamaru explained.

"So what you want us to do is bet on having sex with someone?" Sasuke said.

This challenge was easy. He could see himself beating these guys any day and with money involved the idea just seemed to good.

"The question is who's that someone and how much are we betting for?" Neji asked.

"Nominations anyone?" Shikamaru asked.

"Not Hinata she's my cousin and I don't want her to be a part of any of this" Neji said protectively. Everyone agreed and opted Hinata out.

"I will not sleep with Ino" Naruto stated.

"What's wrong with Ino?" Shikamaru asked.

Everyone looked at him with an are-you-fucking-serious-man look.

"Okay, Okay that leaves us with Ten-ten and Haruno" Shikamaru said.

Neji looked like he was about to say something but went against it.

"I say we flip a coin" Sai suggested.

Sasuke coulnd't help but think of how cold this game was. Didn't they go to the same school as these girls and now they would bet on having sex with one of them.

"Heads Haruno, Tails Ten-ten" Shikamaru said taking a coin out of his pocket.

He flipped the coin. It flew up the in the air spinning and landed on his palm. He quickly covered the coin with his other hand. Neji was watching this intently as was Naruto.

"Take you goddamn hand off already!" Naruto shouted.

He removed his hand.

"Heads." Shikamaru stated.

A short silence followed.

* * *

**It's a short chapter I know but it's really late and I wanted to publish it already. Do share your opinion please!**


	4. Terms & Conditions

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto, otherwise there'd be hell of a lot more sasusaku ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Terms and Conditions**

"Heads"

Sasuke couldn't help but notice the look of relief in Neji's face yet the look of worry on Naruto's. None of them spoke, just stared. Sasuke was sort of relieved himself that it wasn't Ten-ten who was picked. She had a weird fascination for weapons and that had always creeped the Uchiha out.

"NOT SAKURA-CHAAAAN!" Naruto yelled breaking the silence.

"Hush! They'll hear us!" Shikamaru said to the now sobbing Uzumaki.

Sasuke was sure they were far away enough from the beach house for the girls to actually hear them no matter how loud that idiot shouted.

"Okay so now we have the target how much are we betting for?" Sai asked.

To be honest Sasuke didn't like the whole betting idea. The whole idea seemed just wrong to him. They all knew this girl, well he didn't. But still this girl was their supposedly their friend. He barely knew the girl and would feel zero remorse about this bet but how could they?

"How about 50 bucks each?" Shikamaru suggested.

"I don't think we should be doing this" Sasuke said suddenly.

'_Where the hell did that come from?' _ He wondered why he had said what he just said.

He then heard Sai snicker.

"What the fuck are you laughing about?" He snapped at the pale boy sitting a few meters away from him.

He had head down as he laughed at his comment but then lifted it up to meet the Uchiha's eyes.

"Nothing. I just expected this that you aren't man enough after the whole thing with Karin" Sai mocked.

He clenched his fist tightly ready to throw a punch but something in him told him not to. He was never the type to show his emotions. Also he didn't consider Karin being worth punching his friend for.

"It's not like he'd win the bet anyway Sakura-chan's always had her eyes on me!" Naruto said pointing at himself diverting the attention away from the two.

"Since when moron?" Kiba retorted. "And let's not pretend it wasn't in our minds already Sasuke's not the same guy we knew years ago the Sasuke standing in front of us is just a wimpy heart-broken loser"

"Take that back Kiba" Sasuke said to him in a dangerous tone.

Kiba got up from where he was sitting and walked up to him. He only stood few inches away from the Uchiha smirking mockingly.

"And if I don't?" He said testing him.

"I promise you, I will wipe that stupid smirk of your face" He said grabbing him by the collar.

This caused all the boys to stand up to intervene.

"Woah! Guys chill!" Naruto shouted at the two. He went in between them and pushed the two apart from each other.

* * *

"Are they fighting?" Sakura asked.

She had been standing next to the window watching them. Trying to interpret what they were saying based on their body language and gestures. She failed though. She had really no idea what was going on until Kiba stood up and went head-to-head with Sasuke.

The rest of the girls got up from the places to look at what Sakura was staring at.

Sakura gasped when Sasuke grabbed Kiba by the collar.

"Boys will be boys" Ten-ten said like there was nothing new in the altercation. She went and sat down. Ino too looked disinterested at the fight.

"T-thank god Naruto-kun stopped the two" Hinata said quietly.

"I'm surprised that idiot wasn't the one starting the fight" Sakura said.

For a second she thought Hinata would say something but she didn't. It probably would have been something to defend the blonde. Sakura always knew Hinata had a thing for Naruto. The dead giveaway was the way she talked to him. Hinata was probably the only person in the world who talked to Naruto with respect.

Sakura stared at the Uchiha's back.

'_What could have gotten him so angry?'_

"Face it Uchiha your only half a man you used to be and you know you don't have a chance in this bet" Kiba shouted at him as he was being shoved away by Naruto.

"I said enough Kiba!" Naruto shouted at him.

"But It's true though he's gone soft after the whole Karin thing" Shikamaru said. He didn't have anything against the Uchiha it was just his manipulative scheme to get him to agree to the bet. He definitely had something up his sleeve.

"When was the last time you even got laid?" Sai asked.

That question was all it took to rile up the anger in him. No-one made fun of him especially these fools. It seemed like he had lost the respect of his friends. Back in the day none of them would dare to talk to him this way. They used to practically worship him and want to be him. He didn't like the way things were now at the bottom of the food chain. The one being made fun of. He had to show that he still got it.

"I could have her any day, she's nothing special and I'll prove it to you" Sasuke said.

"Oh really?" Kiba said. "Well I have an idea, because I'm not too fond in bedding the Haruno myself since I was in the same class as her and sort of know her".

He heard other guys murmur something that sounded like an agreement. To tell you the truth none of the guys really liked the idea of the bet since they were friends with her. They didn't even like the whole summer tradition challenges Naruto made up. The few who actually liked it wee Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke because of their rivalry. All the other guys would give up and pretend they were participating.

"I think I'm thinking what you're thinking Kiba" Shikamaru said mischievously.

"What are you guys thinking! I'm lost!" Naruto whined.

Shikamaru placed his hand to rest on Sasuke's shoulder.

"This guy here" He started indicating the Uchiha "Will attempt to seduce lovely Haruno Sakura and in return win money"

"What!? This is completely breaking our tradition! What are we supposed to do!? Just watch!? Besides Sakura-chan would never sleep with that asshole!" Naruto yelled.

"Any louder and the girls will probably hear us" Neji pointed out.

For a moment all the boys turned to look at the beach house they had vacated. There seemed to be no movement. They turned back to their conversation.

"Besides Naruto if you are so sure Sakura wouldn't do it isn't it an even better reason to join the bet?" Shikamaru said.

"I'm willing to bet 100 bucks she wouldn't!" Naruto shouted.

"Me too" Sai said.

"So 100 bucks each then?" Shikamaru made sure and the rest of the guys nodded.

To them 100 bucks was worth not participating in this idiotic game

'_Easy money'_ Sasuke thought.

"What are the rules and premises?" He asked. He himself couldn't believe he was really agreeing to this bet.

"She has to be fully conscious when the act is committed" Sai said.

"What the fuck Sai do you think Teme's gonna rape her or something?" Naruto looked at his friend.

"Just wanted to make that clear, I'll shut up now" Sai answered.

"She can't be intoxicated" Shikamaru said.

"You have until the end of summer and if you lose the bet you have to make out with Naruto" Shikamaru stated trying to keep himself from laughing at the last part.

"What!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up dobe, I'm not losing this bet" Sasuke said coolly.

He would win a good 700 bucks from this bet and the bet wasn't really bad. He wouldn't deny the fact that Sakura was an attractive girl. He didn't mind.

* * *

The boys walked back in to the living room as the girls were laughing about something.

"Geez it took you guys forever" Ino said as they walked in.

No-one said anything and it didn't take long for Sakura to realize that the boys were acting weird. None of them made eye-contact with her when they walked in they barely acknowledged her presence.

"So who's gonna stay in who's beach house" Sakura asked to break the silence.

"Let's see we have 3 beach houses available, this place, Sasuke's and Shikamaru's" Ten-ten explained. "How about the owners choose who they want to stay with them.

"I'll take Naruto and Sakura" Sasuke said. Sakura flinched at her name being heard. Why had he picked her?

The girls seemed also as surprised Sakura was and some of the guys lifted their brows.

"I'll take Hinata, Ten-ten and Lee here" Neji stated.

"Wait a minute Hyuuga! I'm staying with the girls" Ino said and Neji agreed.

"Okay that leaves me with Kiba, Shino and Chouji" Shikamaru said.

Sai cleared his throat.

"Oh yeah Sai!" Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"Sasuke has the least people I guess you're going with them" Shikamaru said.

Sasuke wasn't especially happy about this.

* * *

The rest of the evening went with everyone (excluding Sasuke) laughing and catching up with each other.

All the men had seemed to have forgotten about the bet they had made except Sasuke. Sasuke's mind kept on drifting to the bet he had just agreed to. How exactly would he win this bet? He had already made things easier by having her live in his beach house for the summer. He would see her every day which meant having a new opportunity every day. He knew he wouldn't act immediately. He had all summer there was no rush. He would wait patiently, study his prey and when the time was right he'd show his claws.

He tilted his head to the side slightly as he watched her giggle with her friends.

"It's getting late" Sakura pointed out to everyone else oblivious to the Uchiha who had set his sights on her.

"Yeah we should head out" Kiba said.

They got up said their good-byes and went for their cars.

The car ride from the Hyuuga beach house to the Uchiha's beach house was short only took about 15 minutes. Yet those minutes seemed to pass by slower than usual.

This time it was Sasuke driving. Naruto complained about being too tired. As soon as Naruto had gotten in the car he had closed his eyes to rest even though it was a short ride. With Naruto quiet the rest didn't really have anything to say to each other so the ride there was silent.

Sakura was comfortable with the silence it didn't bother her. She had so many things going through her mind one of them being why Sasuke had chosen her to stay in his beach house she debated the whole car ride whether to ask or not. She did end up deciding against it.

She couldn't help but stare at the devilishly handsome Uchiha from the mirror. His eyes were on the road but suddenly flickered to the mirror were his eyes met hers. She felt her heart skip a beat and looked away blushing causing the Uchiha to smirk.

* * *

"We're here" he said only a few minutes.

It snapped Sakura out of her embarrassment. She got out from the car and looked in amazement at the beach house. She had thought the Hyuuga beach house was incredible but this one was _better._

When Sasuke unlocked the door and headed straight for the bathroom leaving the others behind.

"Sakura go upstairs and pick your room" Naruto told her yawning.

She complied and headed upstairs to pick her room. She decided to pick the room that was in the end of the hallway just because of the mere fact that the door was left open. It looked inviting to her.

The room was simple yet cozy. Nice view to the pool outside, It had a king-sized, a flat screen television attached to the wall opposite to the bed, a desk that was empty. She tossed her suit case on the bed.

"I need a shower" She to whispered herself as she began removing her dress.

She unzipped the dress from behind and let the garment slide of her body and fall on to the ground revealing her only in her bra and underwear.

Just as this happened she heard someone reach for the door handle and turn it and pushing the door open.

Her eyes widened shock as turned towards the door.

Sasuke stood the frozen on his spot staring at the half-naked Sakura.

"What are you doing in my room?" He managed to say.

* * *

**Okay I know I changed the bet a little bit by making the only about Sasuke. But honestly I couldn't imagine all the other guys (excluding Naruto) chasing after Sakura. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter it was short again and a little rushed sorry. I hope you guys leave reviews it's very encouraging for the writer and makes me feel like I'm not just writing to air hehehe :DD**


End file.
